Of Love and Passion
by Create The Great
Summary: korra is the newest avatar in a world where avatars are treated such as kings and queens, but a life of luxury is far out of korra's reach when she moves to republic city and the rules set in place for her safety disregard any ideas of fun. Her world suddenly changes when she meets Asami Sato. A girl she is very eager to make hers. (full summery inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: ****Korra is the newest avatar,In a world where avatars are treated such as Kings and Queens. At just the tender age of 17 she's already mastered all four elements and is actively looking for a partner to travel with as she completes her duties. She moves out of her home in the very cold south pole to join her new caretaker, a man named Tenzin and his slightly deranged family, in Republic City There she meets Asami Sato, a young maiden and future heir to her father's billion dollar Sato-industries company. She takes an obsessive interest in the girl and soon enough she's determined to have her. Upon the avatar's request, Asami Sato is presented to her as a coming of age present. Asami doesn't like it, but you don't refuse the avatar. So regardless what Asami wants, Korra is going to have her way the only way she knows how.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, (sadly) and anything regarding the show and characters belongs to the rightful creators, Bryke. I do own this plot and idea though. :) **

**This is my first LoK fic so do enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Rules and restrictions. <strong>

Stepping off of the boat for Korra was like stepping out a prison called childhood and into the vast, new and wondrous possibilities of adulthood. She felt unbound, free, and most importantly, eager to start her new life in Republic City. There was so much to do and so much to see, she could hardly wait. Being the avatar bounded her like chains to her home for the first 17 years of her life, where she'd train vigorously. She understood that what she was would leave her in constant danger until she was able to fight for herself. Her world was only a few buildings wide. She was kept to busy to complain. She knew one day she'd be released to do her duty to the world and all she had to do was be patient; as hard as it was. Till then, she had only stories of the city and most of the world, from Katara the only one who'd tell her anything of the world beyond the walls. She one of the elders, Korra's former water bending teacher, and mentor. Katara had lived there, along with her husband, former avatar Aang, and their three children, before she finally decided the excitement of city life just wasn't for her anymore. So, she settled back home where she'd lead a quiet life until Aang passed away and Katara new's focus was helping his reincarnation become a successful avatar.

Katara talked dully of the city. There was no excitement in the old woman's voice as she told Korra of the twinkling lights and concrete roads that held things like Sato-mobiles, buses, road-side businesses and possible mover stars. Still, Korra's eyes shined as she allowed the images to dance through her head. All she had was black and while pictures of Katara and Aang in their younger days and dull told stories from the old water bender. Still, that was enough to send her imagination running wild.

So, stepping off the boat, Korra first wanted to run from the docks into the the busy-ness of the city. Sadly, there were other things she needed to attend to first and the grip of her father, a large muscular man named Tonraq, would not be one easy to escape.

"Korra," His deep, stridulous voice pulled her out her thoughts of escape and back into reality. "Take off the jacket. It's much warmer in the city this time of year. You'll become hot."

That's when Korra realized she was beginning to sweat. It took her a minute of contemplation but finally she shrugged off her thick water-tribe jacket and handed it to her father, who shoved it in the hands of a waiting servant.

Korra felt odd, only being in her light blue tank top and thick pants in such warm weather, but she supposed she'd get used to it.

"When will I get to go into the city? I really want to-"

"Whoa!" Her father halted her excitement before it could go any further. "Hold on, you aren't 18 yet. You aren't going anywhere alone. Especially not into the city. It's too dangerous. All those wild people want to meet you. Who knows what might happen should you go wandering. We're going to pass through the city, and then take another boat to air temple Island. No more questions."

"But you said we'd be..._I'd_ be living in Republic City. I thought-" She tried hard not to let her disappointment show.

"You can live wherever you wish after you come of age. Until then, you'll be living on Air Temple Island, with Tenzin. I could have sworn you talked about this with your mother." Korra pouted.

The conversation that took place between her mother and her was one-sided. Senna spoke and Korra listened.

Tonraq sighed, he wrapped a hand around his daughter as he led her away from the boat and towards a fancy, shiny black Sato-mobile Korra didn't get the chance to admire before she was pushed into.

"I guess we'll go over this again, huh?" Korra braced herself to hear the lecture one more time. "We aren't here to have fun, Korra. We're here to help sort out the city's problems. You're the avatar. You bring peace and balance. You have all the wisdom of your past lives and the elders to help guild you. You know that, that's why we're here. We're allowing you to have a companion, so you won't be alone. Of course, Tenzin and I will have to approve before we let you go off with just anyone. After your eighteenth birthday, you'll travel the world, just as Aang did when he was your age. You'll go to Ba-sing-se first and then the fire nation. I expect that you will be polite and respectful of the world leaders. You are one of them. They are your lesser, but that doesn't mean you treat them as such."

Korra zoned out as her father kept talking. She was too busy being fascinated by the the Sato-mobile to care about his words. There was a window and something like a wall separating her and the driver, but there was a little window her father was blocking that she desperately wanted to look through.

The windows on the doors were heavily tinted, but still, she could see the flashes of what she assumed to be cameras and she could hear the screams of the people outside wanting to meet her.

The car was being heavily protected by metal benders, who hauled off anyone who dared try to stop them in their journey.

Korra smiled to herself. Life here would be exciting she hoped. New.

"As for tonight," Tonraq said, snapping his fingers in front of his daughter's face hoping to regain her attention. "There will be a welcoming party. People will be allowed to meet you for the first time. I don't want you to get overwhelmed, so therefore I'm putting some restrictions in place. Don't talk to anyone without my OK. Do not wander. The chief of police here is going to be in charge of keeping you in the room at all times. Don't make her life difficult. No one will be allowed to touch you. The party will end for you at midnight. Then I expect you will return to the Island and rest, so you'll be ready to begin your duties for the next day."

Korra gave a reluctant sigh and she slumped down into her seat. She nodded to please her father, but badly she wanted to scream. She slowly realized her chains weren't gone, they weren't even loose. She was stepping out of one box and into another.

Welcome to Republic city. City of opportunity. Unless you're the avatar.

So much for freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, sorry. As the story progresses you will get longer chapters i promise. Till then just bare with me. <strong>

**So what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Want more? Let me know :) **

**Till next time **

***Flies away* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The party with wine and old people**

When Korra was first introduced to master Tenzin it was revealed to her that he is the son of the previous Avatar, Aang, and water bending master Katara. It took no time at all for the young Avatar to develop a liking, such as: father and daughter, for the middle aged man, but their relationship barely blossomed into a friendship. Her father's rules wouldn't allow it. She was thirteen when she mastered air bending and after that she didn't need him anymore. Her father refused to allow him to over stay his welcome, fearing that Korra might have grown too attached to someone she wouldn't see again for a few years. She was only ever allowed to train with him, and because of that the conversations that took place between them, few as they were, only ever included air, and how well she was adapting to it. On rare occasions, Tonraq allowed Tenzin to join his little family for a dinner or so. On those nights, Korra was forced to eat in silence while the adults spoke of things she wasn't allowed to give her opinion in just yet, or things she just flat out didn't understand. Besides once she was done training Tenzin could return home. He had a family that missed him and he would be allowed to become a full time 'family man' again- or whatever it is Tenzin does when he's not around her. It didn't matter for long. Korra had other elements she needed to focus on after air. Getting a new teacher meant getting one step closer to Republic City.

Korra felt like she should have been closer to him after she spent so long training. Air had been the hardest element for her to master, taking her a total of five brutal years. After so long, she should have at least gotten to know the name of his oldest child. He is the son of the avatar before her after all. Their relationship should have been stronger.

She felt nervous pulling to the docks of Air Temple Island, where Tenzin was waiting with a warm smile on his face to welcome her. The first thing she noticed about him was that he had grown an impressively long beard since the last time she saw him. She laughed to herself, humored by the image. She didn't think it was possible for him to grow a beard since he had no hair on his head (One of the air nomad traditions he followed).

Tenzin left her with the promise that he'd stop by to check on how she was doing ever now and then, but after a year and one visit he practically fell from the face of the earth. Again, she couldn't complain. Tonraq wanted her indulged in her work. There was no time and too much to fix for her to worry about seeing _friends. _Tenzin is a very important person, and while she is just the same, Tenzin couldn't just drop his work to come and entertain her.

Regardless the utter betrayal she felt towards him, she still smiled brighter than the sun and ran up to hug him as tight as she could- once Tonraq said it was okay of course.

"Look how big you've gotten." Tenzin smiled. He pulled away from their embrace to properly look at her. "Not even full grown yet and already so gorgeous." Korra grinned, flattered. The only person who ever really complimented her was Katara, and sometimes Senna. Coming from her mentor it meant a lot of course, but over the years the meaning of 'beautiful' faded coming from her. Korra felt like Katara was only telling her that out of obligation and the same time, she couldn't help but believe it. There wasn't much else around to compare herself to, to say she _wasn't. _

"Lets go inside." Tonraq offered, wasting no time. "Korra will need to get some rest before tonight. It was a long trip over here."

Tenzin made a face. It wasn't a _bad_ face of course. It was the same face he made when he told Korra we wouldn't be able to stay with her once her training was over. It simply meant that the news he had to share may not make the recipient too happy to hear.

Tonraq glared. "What is it? Is everything not ready for Korra's arrival?"

"Just a minor set back." Tenzin shrugged, placing a heavy hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's been almost 18 years since the world has seen the Avatar. Many people are very excited to meet her. Even the fire lord will be flying in to welcome her, shortly. The chief of police and I just thought that it would be safer for everyone to hold the gathering here, on the island instead of at the town hall. That way, the public can't easily ambush her or anything of that sort."

"Gathering?" Korra frowned. "I was told it would be a welcoming party."

"Party. Gathering. Same thing. Only a select few are invited. Come, the children and Pema are inside and eager to meet you." Korra pouted at the idea that her huge welcoming party was just going to be a bunch of old hags stuffed in a room with her for several hours, instead of bright young faces ready to befriend her and such.

She let Tenzin lead her away and into the temples while her father ordered her things be taken off the boats and placed in what will be her room.

"Are you excited to be on the Island Korra?" Tenzin asked. Korra shrugged, and honestly said,

"I was, now I'm not sure. Dad says I'll have to wait till I'm eighteen to have any real freedom. Where's the excitement in that?"

Tenzin laughed at her distress. "I promise you'll be allowed to roam the Island as you please. The chief of police is a woman named Lin. You'll be meeting her tonight. She has appointed a body-guard for you. You won't go anywhere without him of course, but that's fine. I think you'll like him. I hear he's a good boy and an even better cop."

Korra huffed. She spent all her life training so that she _wouldn't _need a body guard. Not the other way around. This whole thing felt silly and irritating to her.

"His name is Mako." Tenzin went on. Korra rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him.

"I don't care what his name is."

* * *

><p>Pema is a nice lady, Korra determined upon meeting her. She's heavily pregnant, so it takes her an annoyingly long minute to stand once Korra entered the room and an even more painful minute to bow properly. She shook Korra's hand and babbled endlessly about how 'at home' she wanted the Avatar to feel here.<p>

"I know it's not as fancy as it is in the city, but air-benders don't really care for those sort of things. It'll be fine won't it?" Korra shrugged. The rooms were identical and plain.

Not to much to hold her attention. Soft orange everything. Small brown, low wooden tables. Pillows instead of chairs. Millions of trees blocking the window's view.

"It's fine." Tonraq spoke for her. "Korra will be fine here. Won't she?" Korra sighed and nodded at her father's voice.

"Oh, and not to worry. You won't need to lift a finger. Your servants arrived yesterday. They live in the compound behind ours, not to far out of your reach I hope."

Tonraq said something to Pema that Korra didn't catch, because her attention settled on the teenager and two small children standing off to a far corner of the room. She smiled at them in which they all returned it.

Tenzin's kids. "I'm Jinora." The teenager introduced politely them then bowed down to Korra. "Mom said we mustn't bother you."

Korra shook her head. "Oh, no. I won't mind." At this point, she'd rather a bunch of Kids to hang out with than angry old men. "Bother away!"

Jinora blushed, shyly. Pushing a length of her her short hair out of her face. She had big brown eyes much like Pema's and looked like a much younger, cuter version of the woman. "So...you're the avatar...that's _amazing._" Jinora smiled just as sweetly as her mother, but before the conversation could go on, she was being pushed into another room, away from the children.

"Tomorrow, you'll get to go into republic city." Her father said as he lead her away.

"I was talking to that sweet girl-" Korra began to protest. She was silenced by a glare.

"You'll have time to talk later. As for right now, you are listening to instructions. Tomorrow, you'll get to tour republic city with president Raiko. There he will start official business with you. Now, go get some rest, the world gets to meet it's new Avatar in just a few hours." He pushed her into a small semi-bare are that would her room. It had a bed, a dresser, a desk and a window. The rest was just empty space.

She turned to frown at her father. "When will I get to make friends? Katara said the city is full of people. When will I-"

"You know better than to worry of such nonsense Korra. Sleep. The servants will be in here in a few hours to help you get ready for the party."

Korra huffed and made the meanest face she could once her father left her alone in her room. "Gathering!" She corrected him, bitterly.

Angrily she pushed back the sheets of her bed and fell down on it. She wanted to cry.

Being the Avatar is dutiful task, that she was well aware of, but her father sometimes forgot that she's not just the avatar. She's human too. And last time she checked, humans were allowed to interact with other humans.

She supposed that's why she's allowed to get a companion, but she feared that whoever she choose would be doomed to a secluded life as well and who wants to only talk to one person?

* * *

><p>Korra didn't get much sleep, like her father advised, so once time for the gathering did come, she found herself struggling to stay awake. Between jet-lag and the boring symphonies the sorry excuse for a band played, she was just about ready to pass out.<p>

She was pinched, and poked, until her father said she looked 'presentable', but if you ask her, the tradition water-tribe dress they stuck her in is uncomfortably itchy, and the bun her hair was done up in is too tight.

Tonight didn't seem to hold anything to look forward to if you ask her. "Korra, stop wiggling. Sit up straight." Tonraq frowned at her. She felt small sitting in between her father and Tenzin. Behind her seat was Republic Cities chief of police, Lin beifong. She looks like a rather mean old lady. She bowed when she met Korra, politely, but otherwise, she hadn't spoken two words to the Avatar. She stood up straight in a stiff stance and set frown settled on her face.

In front of the table is another guard boy. Korra barely knew him and already she didn't think she'd like him. Lin introduced him as Mako, or in other words, her body guard. He's a fire bender and just a few years older than she is. He's really pale with spikey hair. Like Lin, he didn't have much words for her either. He does seem to insist on blocking her view of the people entering the room though.

For every entrance there are two guards and many more surrounding the temple and even more surrounding the Island itself. With so many guards trying to protect her, Korra wondered who was protecting the city.

Korra, Tenzin and Tonraq sat at one long table at the head of the room and in front of them were smaller, circular tables set up, with plain white and blue decorations, and servants ready to serve the coming guests.

"This is a party huh?" Korra sulked. Tonraq glared down at her.

"Hold your tongue, Korra. It'll become more lively once more people arrive." Korra scoffed. She seriously doubted that a gathering with a bunch of old people was going to get 'lively'.

She pouted and stole his wine cup when he wasn't paying attention to her. She stared at the red liquid for a long time before she stuck her tongue in the cup. It's bitter. She made a face.

Yuck.

Still, she downed the entire thing before her father could notice it was missing then gave him and innocent smile once he did. "I'm the Avatar," She said. "Don't you think I should be allowed to have wine?"

"You're too young."

"I'm seventeen." She snapped back. "Get me more. Anything to make this night go by faster." Her father seemed appalled by her sudden change in attitude, but rather than make a scene, he held the cup up to Lin, who rolled her eyes as she took it to get refilled.

"You will behave yourself." he warned.

Korra slouched in her seat as the first guest was allowed to approach her. The man's middle aged with an equal as such woman on his arm. The both have one to may wrinkles in their face for Korra's taste. They bowed, then held out a hand to shake, which Korra eagerly took. The man gave her a weird smile, she didn't understand until a flash went off.

Someone took a picture of them shaking hands.

"President Raiko." He introduced himself. "I would like to personally welcome you. Tomorrow starts the dawning of a new age. I'm eager to work with you, Avatar Korra."

"Just Korra, will be fine." Korra said. "I'm eager to work with you too. My father tells me you'll be taking me on a tour tomorrow. Will anyone else be joining us?" Raiko shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. It'll only be us and the guards." Korra didn't bother trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh," An entire day with someone who was her age 30 years ago. What fun. "I'm sorry. I was just expecting more. Katara told me so many great things about this place. I really want to explore and meet new people. Not just work-"

"The time for that will come Avatar Korra. Give it time. Get settled. You'll get the excitement you crave in time." Korra frowned at him for many reasons.

1. For calling her "Avatar" Korra, when she just asked to be called Korra alone. He completely ignored her wishes.

2. For sounding exactly like her father. When will being patient come to an end?

"Just Korra." She reminded him through clenched teeth. She snatched the wine glass away when Lin returned it and went back to sulking as she took big gulps from it.

After what seemed like a thousand guests and a thousand introductions Korra wanted to bang her head into the table. The night seemed to be dragging on forever and while the beat to the music became faster it didn't make it anymore interesting.

"This is a party?" She asked her father again, this time her words her heavy and slurred from all the wine she had drunk and filled with bitter anger instead of just boredom.

"You're drunk." he whispered to her. She frowned and scoffed, pushing her seat out to rise from the table. Immediately, Lin grabbed her by the shoulder and roughly shoved her back down into her seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Korra glared at her hand, then at her.

"What makes you think you can touch me?" She growled out, not realizing how loud she actually was. Mako turned around to see what the tension was about and successfully helped Tonraq and Tenzin restrain Korra before she could break the woman's hand off.

"It's my job to keep you where you are now. Don't move. The night will be over soon." Lin replied in a heavy strict tone.

Korra shook with anger. "I don't want to sit here anymore. I want to..." She looked around the room, to where the more and more faces were beginning to stare at her. She was too drunk to feel embarrassed, just angry.

"I want to dance." She concluded, shoving Lin from her, and darting under the table before her father or Mako could catch her. She slipped on to the dance floor with ease and clapped her hands together, sort of like a round of applause for herself.

"Does no one want to dance with me?" she asked when she realized no one was actually on the dance floor. They were all huddled around their tables, talking to each other idly. "Someone dance with me." She commanded, strictly as she could.

"Korra!" Her father hissed. She moved further away from the table, hoping he'd assume she just couldn't hear him. She looked at the band and commanded the play something she could dance to. Quickly the music changed from depression to something incredibly fast pace. It sent her heart racing.

She never felt so free. Her father rose from the table, to which Tenzin tried to calm him down. "Let her be." The air-bender advised. "It'll make it worse, should the public see the Avatar being punished by her father."

But Tonraq was steaming. Not only had she disobeyed him, but she had embarrassed herself, but getting drunk and acting a fool.

"I'll dance with you." A girl offered, rising from one of the tables at the far end of the room. Korra froze in the middle of her scene and stared at the raven haired beauty making her way over.

She was clad in a deep, blood red dress, that stuck to her body like it was paint, clashing electrically well with her creamy pale skin . Her long hair flowed in waves of bouncy curls down to her waist. Her jewelry jingled as she walked, playing a soft tune that introduced her to the young Avatar.

She clasped their left hands together and moved her right down to Korra's waist where she pulled her close and smiled. "Relax. I can dance. Can you?"

"I-I haven't met you." Korra stuttered out. She felt her face heat up in a blush. "I would have remembered."

"Well, you're meeting me now." The beauty replied. "Move your hips, you're like a rock they way you're stiff. -No? Fine." The beauty switched positions with Korra, putting the Avatar's hands on her slim and soft hips hers around Korra's neck.

Like water, the girl began to flow, moving and grinding against Korra to the fast beat of the song.

Korra's entire body set ablaze. The movements were too intimate for her's father's taste, but knowing that her joy pissed him off, made her want to continue even further. She bit her lip, squishing their bodies together as close as they would go. Slowly she let her hands move against the girl, exploring anywhere she dared.

The beauty didn't seem to mind. "There you go." She told the Avatar, urging her to continue. "Just do what feels right."

Korra let her fingers stop at the girl's lower back, the swung a quick glance at her father. He was frowning.

Korra knew her charade was only go to last so long, so she made the most of it. If tonight is the night she died via her father's wrath, the she'd want to at least die happy.

She spun the girl around and rocked their hips together before placing her lips at her neck and giving her a rather generous kiss.

That's where it ended for both of them. Lin broke them apart. Mako retrieved the beauty and brought her back to her table and Korra was hauled off to her room, by her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Well two chapters down. Many more to go.<strong>

**I'm sorry if it was a little boring in the beginning. I think I'm done with Insight to Korra's life. I mean we all get it right? Chick can't do anything with her father's approval. **

**Getting more into the plot next chapter so I hope you're ready. **

**If you like it, let me know. :) **

**Till next time **

***Flies away* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Punished**

The chief of police, Lin Beifong watched the Avatar being dragged away like a child with some shame in her eyes. Her stomach tightened with anxiety. The Avatar's first night had been ruined and it was partially her fault. She had simple orders to follow and she screwed them up. Keep the night tamed- Korra doesn't need too much excitement just yet. She needs time to adjust and settle. Keep the Avatar in one place, it'll be too much for her to wonder with so many new faces around, so many people Tonraq didn't trust just yet. Don't let anyone touch her without his consent, this was the most important one- and she failed.

Of course, Tonraq's orders seemed a bit ridiculous at first. The Avatar isn't even a child anymore, she's nearly full grown and completely capable of making these decisions for herself. If she's to save the world from sure destruction she ought to know how to shake a few hands. But Tonraq seemed overbearing enough, his orders stand stronger than the Avatar's wishes until she is full grown, and the last thing anyone in the world wanted to do was go against the Avatar's father while he still had control over her.

Lin made sure everyone in the city was ready for Korra's arrival, all her deputies especially. Her father requested her a body guard for when she wants to be alone, and a few of Lin's forces for when she's out in public. It was strenuous work setting up the city for one person. Even president Raiko set in place a whole new set of laws for how she should be approached.

The Avatar is more than royalty. She is to be treated as such. Lin could only imagine the scolding she's going to receive when the night dies down and tomorrow rolls around. She'd be lucky if President Raiko didn't confiscate her badge all together.

How could she be so stupid as to let a girl, a young girl no taller than her shoulders, slip away from her? She sighed and step forward when she heard a door slam shut, she could only assume was Korra's.

She gazed over the crowd, all of which seemed to be just as shocked and outraged with the Avatar's behave as she was. No one dared speak up against it though. Who the hell was willing to tell the Avatar she was wrong? Who, besides her father, would scold her greatness in such a way.

None of the cowards in this room, that's for sure.

This was going to make tomorrow's headlines though. Lin could see it now, **Avatar Korra's first public appearance ruined-**

Lin searched the crowd for the raven haired girl who completely disrespected orders, and thereby, broke the law.

Asami Sato. Lin scolded the girl who slumped in her seat and gave the sigh of a brooding teenager. She knew her well. Who else but Asami Sato would be brave enough to blatant-ingly disrespect authority? Her father was going to hear about this, and for Lin's sake, she hoped he'd punish her well.

Asami is the rich daughter of billionaire Hiroshi Sato, inventor of the Sato-mobile and many other things like it. Such a respected person of high class society and she couldn't keep it together. Asami was in the papers every other day for something, anything really.

Whether it be drinking and partying late, getting into a cat fight over who-knows-what, stealing her father's merchandise for a joy ride- anything.

Why the hell they allowed her at such an event is a mystery Lin was ready to find out. She stalked over the girl who began to smile, sweetly of course, but false. Asami was only looking for another way out of trouble.

"Lin," She cheered. "How nice to see you. Your uniform is looking extra shiny this evening."

"Cut the shit, Sato. What are you doing here?" Asami shrugged, picking up her wine glass to have a sip.

"My father let me take his seat. As you can see, he is not here tonight like he wished to be, soooo I'm representing him." Her smile turned devious. "Why?"

"This is how your represent your father?" Mako asked, just as enraged as Lin. He stood behind her with his arms folded over his chest, frowning at the girl like he was her father. She needed it.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lin grumbled. This is all so silly, she was to arrest the girl for dancing. Her mother would laugh at her if she were here.

"Fraternizing...with the Avatar." Asami's face dropped.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Mako growled. "You weren't supposed to touch her without her Father's permission. Everyone knows that!"

Asami sighed again. "Dancing isn't fraternizing. It's dancing. The poor girl wanted to have a dance. I gave her one. Big deal. If anything, it's an honor to have been so close to her."

"Where is your father now?" Asami shrugged, uncaring.

"I think he's in the earth kingdom. The Queen has agreed to let him set up his company there. We're 'expanding' he says."

"When will he be back?"

"Not for another month." Lin face turned red with anger. Great, leave a troublesome rich child alone for a whole month. What could go wrong?

"Well, until he can come bail you out, you're sitting going to be sitting in jail. Go outside like the civilian I know you can be, or I'll drag you out."

* * *

><p>Tonraq practically threw Korra into her room and followed, slamming the doors shut behind him. He was ready to scream at his daughter for her irresponsible acts. He expected her to act like a public figure. Mature. Responsible. Act like how the damn Avatar should. This is not at all how he wanted her first appearance in the public eye to end. He had hoped that by the end of the night, people would have walked away knowing that their lives, their fate, the fate of the world and that beyond it is in good hands. Instead it ended with Korra making a fool of herself and mocking the Avatar title all together. Such a prestigious honor and she didn't even care. She practically sets the rules to how people should behave and she didn't care. She's supposed to lead the world into balance and structure and she doesn't care!<p>

Leave it to her to fuck up. Leave it to her to ruin the one shot she had at a first impression. And all for what? The sake of _fun and childish games. _

What will people think? That the Avatar is a drunken idiot who has no respect for boundaries, elders or formal events! That the Avatar doesn't know how to sit in one place for a few hours, smile, and behave like the mature, responsible person she is expected to be.

"You will apologize." Tonraq said through clenched teeth. He clutched his fists at his sides to refrain from punching a hole through the wall. "Tomorrow with President Raiko. You will give a speech to the press, apologizing for your actions and thereby stating you are well aware that what you did is not appropriate behavior for someone of your title."

Korra leaned against the wall and stared angrily down at her shoes; too upset and embarrassed to look her father in the eye. " I expect that you will have a speech ready by morning, you will recite it to Tenzin and I before you leave. I gave you instructions Korra. Do you understand them? I want to hear you say it."

Korra stayed silent and that did nothing to help how angry her father was with her. He stepped forward and grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to stand upright and look him in the eye. "Say it."

It was probably all the wine Korra drank that her feeling so unusually brave towards her father. She twisted her arm out of his grip and pushed him away with everything she had. "That's not fair." she cried. "Why am I not allowed to have any fun? Do you know how painful it is to just sit there and do nothing when I had the perfect opportunity to enjoy myself? You promised me I'd have _party_. That was nothing like what Katara described."

Korra felt cheated. As dull as Katara managed to make everything seem, Korra still held on tightly to her hopes. She badly wanted to see the flashing lights of Republic City. She wanted to be allowed to stay up late enough to see what really happens to the city's people when the lights are off. She was almost 100 percent certain that the entertainment doesn't go away with the sun.

But under her father's guardianship she doubted she'd ever get the chance. She'd probably die old, miserable and unaware of just how much to the world there really is.

"You belong to the public, Korra." Tonraq reminded her. "You have since the moment you were born. Stop whining like a child and start acting like the Avatar already. You're almost full grown and you still have no idea what it means to be mature. Let go of the idea that you should be allowed to do what other children your age are. You aren't like them. Get over it. You have other things to worry about."

Korra let out a scream she's been keeping for as long as she could remember. From her flames erupted, shocking her and her father the same. Thankfully, nothing in the room was set ablaze.

Tonraq grabbed his screaming child by the arm once the flames subsided. He gave her a firm shake, trying to snap her back into her usual obedient self. It only succeeded in quieting her for a moment.

"You see, that's what I'm talking about. You are no where near ready for the age you're about to become. You will stay in this room until you have learned how to behave like an Avatar. Until then, you will do as I say and have that speech ready by morning."

Before Korra could give another protest there was an urgent knock on the doors, before it was swung open all together. There stood Mako, Lin and Tenzin. All three of which looked troubled and ready to fight should they need to.

"We heard you scream Avatar Korra. Everyone did. Is everything okay?" Mako asked, returning from a defensive stance and back to his upright, uptight position.

"Everything is fine." Tonraq answered before she could. "Korra, just needed a minute to let it all out. She's done now. It won't happen again. Sorry to startle you." Tonraq shoved Korra towards her bed rather than just release her.

"Well, are you sure-"

"Yes." Korra snarled at the young body guard. "It won't happen again." Her father seemed pleased with the answer. He made his way towards the door, ushering away Lin and Tenzin.

"She isn't to leave her room again until morning, when one of us comes to get her." He instructed. Mako gave him a stiff nod and a 'yes sir' before turning to give Korra a glare, as if to warn her to behave as well.

"Since you seem so awake, I assume it will be no problem. I'd get started if I were you." Tonraq walked away, leaving her alone with Mako.

Mako frowned at her for a long moment before he drew her doors close and turned his back to it.

It was going to be a very long night for them both.

* * *

><p>Write an apology speech. Korra stared at the blank sheet of paper in front her, unsure of how to start. She didn't see why she had to apologize for dancing. Everyone dances.<p>

Everyone but Tonraq of course. His rules on proper etiquette and manners doesn't allow it. No, dancing was probably the most disrespectful thing a person could do.

Korra sighed, crumbling the paper between her fists and throwing it at the wall as hard as she could. It was getting late. She was tired, angry and beginning to feel the after effects of alcohol, but there was no way she'd be able to write a whole speech in the morning _and _memorize it so it could be recited to her father.

She might as well just give up. How was she supposed to write a whole speech when she wasn't even sure of what she did wrong. _Sorry, I couldn't just sit at that stupid table anymore. I had for hours and my butt was starting to hurt. I was bored and wanted to have some fun. I wanted to dance, so I did. Sorry if that offended any boring old bags in the audience. _

How ridiculous. Her father had successfully reached the pinnacle of unfair.

Outside her room, she heard Mako shuffle for the millionth time. She glared at the door, tempted to light it on fire just to see his fidgety ass burn. How was she supposed to focus when he was out there, shuffling -or doing who-knows-what. "Shut up." She snapped at him. The shuffling came to an abrupt halt. Korra let out a breath, trying to relax into the silence.

"It's not my fault you're in trouble, you know. I wouldn't be so mean to someone protecting you." Mako responded after a minute. She paused, startled by the response and even more so by the content. After a minute she decided she wasn't happy with it and got up to open her door so she could knock him in the head. She was met by the young cop's back, swiftly she lifted her hand and flicked him right in his stupid spiky hair.

The fire-bender flinched and rubbed the spot where she had hit him. "Don't you ever assume I _need_ protecting. Especially not from some numskull like you. My father wants you here. Not me. I can handle myself."

Mako cringed. "My apologies, Avatar Korra." He said sincerely. "I didn't mean to offend, but it's _late. _Neither of us would be awake if you had just- never mind. I'll stay quiet." She frowned at him.

"Aren't you going to argue? I just called you an idiot! What is wrong with you people?" Mako stared at her blankly, unsure of how to go about answering. The last thing he wanted to do was disrespect the avatar- again. Lin would probably fire him and make extra sure he never got a job in the united republic ever again.

"Ahh...I'm sorry. You _want_ me to argue with you?" Korra frowned. What an idiot.

"No, but defend yourself at least. What kind of person just lets another person call them an idiot?"

"But...you're not just any person. You're the Avatar. If you called me an idiot, what am I supposed to do? Fight you? Ha. That would truly make me an idiot." Korra twitched. _I'm the Avatar. _What a load of shit.

"I'm Korra. And I'm calling you an annoying idiot." Mako frowned, uncomfortable. How the hell did he manage to make the Avatar think he was both annoying and an idiot? Lin was definitely going to fire him.

"Ah?...How about I promise to stay quiet and let you work and we forget this whole thing even happened?" Korra shrugged. As stiff as the conversation was, it was a _conversation. _And it wasn't about her Avatar duties. That would be a first for her, and it felt sorta nice.

Korra sighed, feeling somewhat defeated, drained and weary. "I'm never going to finish by morning anyways. You might as well get some rest." Again, Mako gave her a confused look. Geez, what was wrong with him? What's there to be confused about?

"I don't think I'm allowed to sleep on the job anyways. Your father told me to stay here all night, remember?" Korra cringed. She supposed that was her fault. If she had just listened like she was supposed to Mako probably would be allowed to get some rest... "Don't worry about it, Avatar, tomorrow, we'll work out some sort of schedule that'll allow me to rest. As for right now, you should probably try to finish...Tonraq seemed serious."

"Oh he was," Korra pouted. Has the man ever made a joke in his life? Probably not... "Doesn't matter. I don't know what to write. How do you apologize when you don't know what you did wrong? It's just _dancing_. People dance all the time don't they?"

Mako gave her a stiff nod. "Sure they do."

"Then why can't I dance without getting yelled at?"

"I don't know." Mako said. He was tense and uncomfortable. How often does a person of such importance just sit around and have a conversation with you? "I really don't. Maybe Tonraq just wants you to be above it all, you're the Avatar before you're Korra. In a few months he won't be able to tell you what to do anymore. He just wants you to be ready to make the right decisions."

Korra's frown deepened. _You're the Avatar before you're Korra. _Of course Mako wouldn't understand the way she felt. He was just some cop trying to protect _the Avatar. _What did it matter what Korra thought about it all?

"Goodnight, Avatar Korra." Mako said, returning to his position.

Korra shut the door, and returned to her desk. Again, she stared at the blank paper in front of her, only this time. She knew exactly how she'd start.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... <strong>

**This will be interesting. **

**:) You guys like it? Let me know. **

**Chapter 4 will be here soon. **

**Till next time **

***Flies away* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Avatar Korra**

It was already turning light blue outside when Korra finished her speech and crawled into bed. It wasn't a long speech at all, so as she sat her pen down and blew out her candle, she prayed her father would be satisfied with it. She could already hear the lecture she was going to get in the morning. The Avatar's first official speech has to mean something. It has to bring reassurance back into the people. It's been seventeen years since anyone felt truly safe, and following Aang would be tough enough as it is. She needs their approval. After the the scene she made at her welcome party, safe probably isn't what the richer society thought of her. _They'll think the Avatar is a child. _She heard Tonraq's voice echo in her head. She didn't even bother _trying_ to memorize the speech, as short as it was. The amount of time she spent trying to figure out what she'd write took up most the night and she was tired enough as it is. She was convinced that if she had to look at it for even a second longer, her head out explode. She'd have to figure out someway to learn it before her father asked, though she doubted her self. She cringed, and shook away her thoughts. Such problems would have to wait until it was time for her to get up.

She yawned as her head hit the pillow, completely drained. Sleep came easy, but it felt like as soon as she shut her eyes her servants were tugging on her shoulders for her to get up again.

Her eyes burned as she opened them. She squinted at the little sunlight that assaulted her eyes. The servants that were there to help her prepare, middle aged women, gave her sweet, respectful smiles then short bows before speaking again.

"Avatar Korra. Today you have a tour with President Raiko, your father doesn't want you to sleep in." One of them said, cautiously. Korra gave a weary nod and sat up right, giving herself a head rush that made her crash right back onto her pillow. She began to drift back into the comfort of her bed when the servant spoke again. "Please, get up. Your father will be angry." Korra cringed and groaned as she forced herself to stand up and allow the girls to undress and ready her for her bath.

By the time she was placed in the tub, she was half awake and yet very eager to start the day, as tired as she was. She rushed her servants to ready her with unusual giddiness. Today she'd meet with President Raiko. Today she'd go and see Republic City. The middle aged man, Raiko, seemed more interested in her father than he was in her since the night before it was her father he questioned instead of her after his introduction, but today he would be forced to spend the day with just her...for once, her father's voice would not be stronger than hers. _What voice could he have if he's not there?_ There was just no way imaginable her father could ruin today for her. Even if it was just a simple tour of the city, she'd be without him and she'd welcome that with wide open arms and childish excitement.

Once she was ready she sat down eagerly and waited for her father to come and retrieve her for breakfast. She sat around her desk and skimmed over the words that she wrote down last night. Everything seemed right enough. What more would her father need to be satisfied and allowed her to go about her day?

Once he entered the room she stood with a delightful smile on her face that made her seem more suspicious than innocent. Tonraq eyed his daughter carefully. She seemed too happy for someone who was being punished. Perhaps he was too easy on her, or perhaps she had truly seen the error in her way and was ready to apologize. Tonraq seriously doubted Korra made that type of transformation over night. She just wasn't mature enough yet. She's cunning and he'd put nothing pass her. "Korra..." he greeted her with a nod.

"Good morning, Dad." Korra said brightly. "Is breakfast ready? It's going to be a _long _day. I want to make sure I eat."

Yes, strange indeed. Tonraq was not amused by whatever little show Korra was trying to put on. Still, he tried not to question it. There was no use in ruining whatever got into her before she met with President Raiko. He'd need her on her best behavior. That means smiling, seeming presentable, acting like a civilized person; like The Avatar.

"Do you have your speech ready? The press will be waiting to hear what you have to say about your behavior in front of elders, not to mention what you plan to do now that you're in the city." Korra nodded and clutched tightly to the half filled paper that held her words.

"Yes, it's ready. I'm ready...to _apologize_." Tonraq relaxed a little at those words. _Apologize_. There was hope for her after all. There was actually a chance Korra would stop acting like a needy child and like the Avatar. His expectations for today rose. Hopefully, she'd give President Raiko a reason to be excited to work with her.

He gave her a nod and led her out of the room where it wasn't Mako who joined her but Lin Beifong. Korra gave the woman a grin._ Didn't she have better things to do rather than sit around and babysit the Avatar all the time? _Apparently not...

"Avatar Korra." Lin spoke just as stiff as her stance. "Everything is set in place for your day to go smoothly." Korra gave the chief a two finger salute, which Lin did not find cute or amusing.

"The Avatar thanks you for your hard work." Korra mocked, causing Lin's face to drop even more. She tried to remain in composure. The last thing she'd do right now is disrespect such a powerful being, even if that meant letting her get away with insulting all the hard work she put into today.

Lin nodded and put her fist to palm to bow. "That's very kind of you."

Korra laughed and turned to catch up the small distance that formed between her and her father. "Tenzin and I will be at the town hall if you need anything. You remember what I told you about him don't you? He's a council man, and he's being nice enough to let you stay at his house. Let today go just as smoothly as Lin planned and don't give Tenzin another reason to be embarrassed by you."

Korra pouted, her excitement suddenly beginning to dwindle. _Tenzin was embarrassed by me?_ The thought that she had embarrassed him hurt even more than the idea that she wouldn't get to have any fun today. She could just imagine Tenzin's face going all red as he yelled at her father about her behavior. Perhaps her idea of fun was just a little worse than she thought..."

"Sorry," She winced. Tonraq grunted.

"Too late to be sorry about it now. Just make sure everything goes well today and that'll make up for it."

Korra gave her father a reluctant nod.

They reached the dining area in silence. Tenzin's small family rose from their seats around the table to bow to her when joined them. All but Pema, who she excused. She was getting ready to join the small family at the table when her father shook his head and led her away, into a separate room, where they'd be alone- with Lin of course.

"They'll get too noisy in there." Tonraq said. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone for a moment." Korra pouted and fell into her pillow seat, troubled with the thought that her father wanted to have one of his famous 'talks' with her.

Tonraq sat and crossed his legs. Then reached over the table and pulled his daughter into a proper position. He scowled at her, then promptly said, "I'm leaving." taking Korra by surprise.

It seemed like she stared at him, dumbfound for a long because when she finally blinked and returned to her senses her servants were placing breakfast in front of her.

"Wha- why?" She wasn't sure why she was asking. All her life she wanted to have to the freedom of being away from her father- doing things she actually wanted to do without being scolded for it. She might just get that chance with this sudden twist of events. Still the thought that her father was leaving...actually leaving and going far away, made her stomach turn uneasily and her mind reel with the possibilities of what could be so wrong he'd dare leave her side. For some reason, this wasn't as exciting as she expected it to be.

"Business. I don't expect you to understand. I was a chief in the south before you were born. I've left the duty to my brother, but now it seems as though that was a mistake. Don't worry about it, I can handle it. I want you here, getting accustomed to city life before you travel the world." His voice softened as much as it could. It almost seemed as though it pained him to be leaving as well. "I wanted to make sure you'd be alright before I told you. Lin seems to have everything together, and Tenzin won't fail to discipline you until you're of age I'm sure." Korra shook her head. So this was real... Her father was going away...really..._leaving her here. Alone._

She felt sick all of a sudden. The breakfast placed in front of her didn't look enticing, but still she took a bite, knowing that it'd make him happy to see her eat before she left today.

This feeling was weird...

"What happened with Uncle?" The relationship between Tonraq and his brother was strained, but he didn't ever speak of it with Korra, much less allow her to talk to the man. That much she was happy with, his face sent chills down her spine. It was easy to imagine him causing trouble in the south. He had before, when she too young to remember the details of what happened, though she could remember the desperate plea like tone her mother used when yelling at him.

"Nothing I can't handle. Promise me you'll behave- and act like the avatar. When I return I want to be met with Avatar Korra, not this childish mockery of her." Korra gave him a stiff nod.

"Okay," She stifled out. "When will you be coming back?"

"Your mother and I be here for your coming age party." That was only a few months away, but long enough for Korra to get a taste of freedom, and hopefully grow somewhat like he wanted her to. "Are you okay? You look sick. Should I cancel the meeting with Raiko so you can rest some more?" Frantically, Korra shook her head. She swallowed whatever this feeling that was boiling inside her was and humbled herself for her father's sake.

He'd be disappointed if she didn't get to go today.

"Good then, I'm leaving tomorrow. Do you have your speech ready? I want to hear it before you have to present it." There was so much more Korra wanted to ask, but her father dismissed the conversation and that was the end of it.

* * *

><p>Raiko gave Korra's hand a hard squeeze and held on to it tightly. Again, he didn't release until a bright flash went off. Korra tried to smile, but she was a bit uncomfortable. What she had seen of the city so far was beautiful in an odd type of way. She had peered heavily through the Sato-mobile's window. Raiko's was even half as tinted as the one she and her father took the day before. In the water tribe, nearly everything was made of ice. There wasn't much diversity in what she got to see of her home, but here buildings were diverse in shape, texture, color and style. The streets weren't nearly as clean as they were in the water tribe, but somehow in the messiness of it all, there was unthinkable beauty to behold. She felt lucky getting to see it all.<p>

They pulled up to the main street of the city where Raiko introduced her and she received applause from the large group of civilians that came to welcome her. He shook her hand again and let her stand in front of the microphones where here father stood behind her with Tenzin, Lin, and some of her deputies.

All the faces stared at her. Wide eyed, and bouncing, watching her...waiting... Her stomach clenched tightly. They were all expecting her to protect them...but there was _so_ many of them...

It took her a long minute before she realized she was supposed to start talking now.

"Um," She stuttered. "I'm Avatar Korra. You're new Avatar..." She hit herself in the head, hard._ Obviously... _She looked back at her father, who frowned, then turned back around to look at her people. "I, um, first, want to apologize...for..." She froze.

Camera's flashed and people looked at each other questioningly. She could practically hear them. _This is the Avatar? _She pouted at herself. She hadn't imagined it would be this hard to just talk to people.

Tenzin stepped forward and put a relaxing hand on her shoulder where Tonraq huffed his disappointment. "Just relax Korra. Pretend you're only talking to one of them and it'll make it much easier I promise." He told her then returned to his place.

Korra shut her eyes for a moment and in her head she envisioned the party she had the night before. The bitter taste of the wine on her tongue, the annoying nagging feeling of having to deal with so many people staring at her, trying to make a good impression...

Then, she remembered the girl she danced with. The girl who was clad in a skin tight red dress and had hair as black as raven feathers and smooth pale skin. She remembered how all her care just melted away for a small moment as they danced.

When she opened her eyes there was she was standing there, and that light-weighted feeling of freedom followed her. She gave Korra a smile. Suddenly she was supposed to be making a speech. She took only a second to glance a the sheet of paper she carried with her, then recited the words with flawless perfection.

She spoke to the raven haired beauty briefly about her already being a master of all four elements and how she'd use what she had learned from her masters and the guidance of her past lives to help guide the world into the peaceful vision Aang had for it. She also apologized for any inappropriate behavior that might have taken place last night and ended with a promise that she'd try her best to serve them as Avatar Korra.

Applause erupted from the crowd as well as eager, fast spoken questions from interviewers. Korra only caught a few of them as Lin led her away from the crowd that seemed hellbent on following.

_"What's your affiliation with Asami Sato?"_

_"How do you plan to help diminish crime in the city?"_

_"Do you have anyone in mind for a mate?"_

_"What does your arrival now mean for the city? What more can we expect from the Avatar?"_

Tonraq seemed satisfied with her speech, as he gave her a nod and then disappeared into the town hall for a council meeting with Tenzin, leaving her mostly alone with President Raiko. They were pushed into the car as violently as Lin wanted to push two people so important.

Raiko gave Korra a smile and congratulated her on a job well done. "It'll get easier the more you do it." He promised her. "But, for your first time, you did well, Avatar Korra."

Korra smiled, satisfied with herself as well. The car began to move very slowly through the mob of people crowding them. Korra rolled down her window and smiled and waved like them. Raiko waved once as well, then reached around her to pull the window back up.

"If you let them, the media will tell the public every single detail of your life. They'll get their interview in a few days. Today, Avatar Korra sees Republic City with president Raiko. That's their headline. Don't ever give them more than something vague. It's not worth the gossip."

Korra pouted, but listened and leaned back into her seat. "So, where are we going to first?" She asked.

Raiko leaned back into his seat. "I thought I'd show you the landmarks first, then we could drive around the smaller areas for a look...you won't mind would you?" Korra shook her head and peered excitedly out the window.

Raiko began to talk in idle conversation about how Avatar Aang built the city as the center of peace in the world, and how all nations could gather there as one. Korra only half listened, more interested in the statues they were passing rather than the historical context behind them. The car would stop every now and then, to let Korra out to see some of them up close, but every time they did, she only had a few seconds before civilians mobbed her, begging for her blessings and favor. And then the flashes of cameras would go off and then Lin would drag her back into the car and try to tame the people eager to meet her.

Korra smiled and tried to comply to them as the Avatar should, but after a few stops she was beginning to feel tired and grow weary of them following her everywhere. She just wanted to relax. See the buildings and the statues without interruptions. She didn't even get to go inside any of them yet and the day was already drawing close to noon.

She worried that perhaps her father was right to keep her so heavily protected. They seemed as though they wanted to rip her apart.

She was pouting as the pulled up to a huge metal building. Korra's eyes shined as she oogled at the huge statue of Toph Beifong that stood in front. When the car came to a complete stop Korra wasted no time opening the door and rushing out to get a better view.

"Whoa," she breathed. "Is this _all _Metal?"

Raiko stood beside her, "Yes, avatar korra, it is."

She had heard of metal bending first when she was a child but it was years after she master earth bending was she allowed to try it. Like the other elements, it wasn't hard for her to master, but living in the south pole limited what she could do with her new found gift. Her culprits mainly included water pails and forks, otherwise she hadn't gotten much practice with it.

"Avatar korra?" A voice said. Korra turned to see a woman rushing towards her. She smiled brightly, though inside she wanted to die. _Again?_ She thought, selfishly. _I just wanna look at Toph for a minute. _

She smiled with the woman, and gave her a hug, a bow, and an "Avatar blessing" but when more people began to rush towards her, she looked at president Raiko desperately.

"Can we go in?" She asked.

"I don't think you should-" Raiko began, but Korra was already rushing inside the building.

The inside was even more marvelous to look at than the outside. Clean, pristine halls made of metal so smooth and shiny Korra could see her reflection everywhere she turned.

The business was...busy, as she expected. People stopped in their tracks to give her strange looks. One man in particular, a huge muscular man with spiraling tattoos over his arms which were linked together by a cuff of metal, showed her his yellow teeth in a growl.

Fright didn't strike Korra, only curiosity as he was pulled away.

Lin and Raiko appeared behind her. "Welcome to Republic City's police center, Avatar Korra." Lin said gasped, this place was too pretty to be a jail house of any sort.

She looked like a star-struck child as she wondered around, earning both respectful bows and strange looks. Yet no one crowded her. She wondered why but then figured they all to busy to stop what they were doing to question her.

"What's downstairs?" Korra asked taking a step down the steps that spiraled into unknown.

"Jail cells," Raiko answered. "Come avatar korra, this is no place for you."

Korra pouted, and glared at him. _What's wrong with exploring? What;s a tour if you can't explore? _

Then, someone pulled up to him, a boy who bowed then spoke in an urgent tone. Korra recognized him as Mako, the boy who was supposed to be her personal body guard._Shouldn't he be at his home? Resting?_ Korra shrugged on it.

"Asami Sato demanded to see you. I was to call you but you weren't at the office." Raiko's face went red.

"Asami sato is no one to demand anything. I have more important people to deal with. Come Avatar korra. I'll take you to have some lunch then we can continue with the tour." Korra's curiosity rose as she walked back over to Raiko.

"Take the avatar to lunch, Mr. President. I'll handle Sato." Lin offered.

"No, she said she wants to see Raiko specifically." Mako intervened.

"Who's A-sa-mi Sato?" Korra asked, careful to pronounce the name right. What a strange name it was.

"Ah," Mako stuttered.

Korra frowned. "The avatar asked you a direct question, Mako." She said sternly, remembering how frightened he was of her the night before. Mako gulped and looked at Lin who's face reminded him not to upset the avatar.

"The daughter of Hiroshi Sato, ma'am. The man who's responsible for the city's current infrastructure. She's the girl you danced with last night, you remember don't you?"

Korra couldn't forget. She smiled as she thought of the girl. "Well, if it's her, i won't mind if Raiko takes a minute. I'd love to speak with her properly anyhow."

Mako gulped again. He looked from her to Lin, who shook her head furiously. "I'd have to advise against that, Avatar. Asami Sato doesn't have a good title to her name."

"I don't care what title she has to her name, I want to see her again." Korra insisted.

Lin sighed. "Yes, avatar korra, this way."

"Lin, wait, what will her father say?"

Lin turned back to the president who was still red in the face. "What will he say if we tell her no?"

Raiko looked ready to faint but complied regardless. It's too big a risk to tell the Avatar no.

Korra was surprised to be moving down the steps to the "jail cells" but followed with giddiness anyhow. She knew nothing about the girl, but she wanted to thank her for being the best part of her night last night. Plus it wouldn't hurt to see her beautiful face again.

"Did she tell you what she wanted?" Raiko asked Mako. Mako shrugged.

"A way out of her punishments perhaps."

"Usual Sato. Should I even be surprised?"

Korra frowned, "Has she done something wrong?" Raiko was hesitant to answer, so lucky for him, they reached Asami's cell. Korra was met by emerald green eyes, messy raven hair, and a make-less, sleep deprived vixen.

Asami smiled at her. "I asked for Raiko and I get the Avatar, don't I feel special?"

Korra gave her a crooked grin then turned to glare at Lin. "Release her so I may hug her! Now."

Lin did as she was told, much to Asami's surprise. The Avatar stepped into the small shabby cell and lifted Asami to her feet from where she sat the bed provided. She pulled the vixen into a tight hug. She's even more beautiful than the avatar remembered. "I'm sorry for any trouble the might have caused you."

Asami grinned, "Don't worry about it. Does this mean i can go home? I reek, I need a proper shower."

Raiko frowned. "Don't even think about it Sato. Your father was called and he's on his way back now. You will sit down and wait patiently until then. Perhaps, you can come up with a few reasons as to why you choose to embarrass him. Or even think of a few punishments that fit your crime."

Asami scoffed. Korra frowned at Raiko's tone. "As the avatar," Korra said bravely, "I choose to pardon her from any crimes she might have committed. You may think of it as a thank you for being brave enough to dance with me last night."

Asami's grin widened. She was beginning to like the Avatar a little bit more than she had.

"But, Avatar korra, You must understand, people who break the law must-" Raiko started. Korra had the displeasure of turning from Asami's beautiful smile to his bitter face.

"No buts. Notify my father if you dare, but I'm the avatar. It's about time I _embraced it_."

"Ha!" Asami felt victorious. What could Raiko say to the avatar? The "crime" was stupid anyways. Now she had Korra to back her up on that.

Korra smiled at Asami's smile and led her out of her cell. "Please, allow me to make sure you reach your home safely...The people out there mean well I'm sure, but the crowd can become a bit...overwhelming." Asami shrugged.

"After you got me out of a possible suspension, you can do whatever you want to me."

"I intend to," Korra said, feeling for the first time in her life, like powerful being that she is.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! It's 4am annnd I'm finally finished. <strong>

**Long Chapter I know. A lot happened. I'm sorry it took so long btw**

**So I don't know how fast this story will be moving because I enjoy long stories with deep plots but we'll see...**

**So, Korra...making quite the change there huh? **

**I can't wait for the next chapter, how about you? **

**Let me know what you think... (Btw the way guys, i do enjoy comments a lot because it lets me know how I'm doing so far. Just throwing that out there) **

**Till next time **

***Flies away* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Officially Affiliated **

There was a strange, heavy, feeling weighing down on Asami's chest as they neared her home. The Avatar was gracious and caring enough to insist on making sure she was dropped home safely, even after Lin's scowl and best efforts to keep her from doing such a thing. If The Avatar wanted to, so eagerly, help out one of her citizens then by all means Asami Sato was no one to even begin to try and question her word, and after the night before she was somewhat keen on getting to know her a bit more personally. Yet, as strange as it was, Asami couldn't help but agree with Lin. Trouble seemed to follow her around whether she was looking for it or not. Her name wasn't one the tabloid ever praised or attached something half way decent to. The media would use any and everything they could to exploit her and any of her associates, even and especially The Avatar, as new as she was. The last thing the new Avatar needed was a bad reputation on account of Asami's presence- she had done enough to stain her name as it is. And the last thing Asami needed was her name in the headlines again. Her father would be home soon, and he'll be furious to see what she's been up to. Asami gave The Avatar enough reason to think lowly of the Sato name. Even though the crime was silly, the public takes it seriously and she had no doubts The Avatar and her father did as well. Avatar Korra was simply too young and too eager about being in the city to get herself caught up in yet another ridiculous and unnecessary scandal. She had people to impress. Someone HAD to have explained that to her.

Still, it seemed as though Avatar Korra was blissfully unaware of what dangers lurked as she climbed into the car beside Asami and gave her a crooked grin and an apology for the crowd following them. Asami's heart fluttered to think_ The Avatar_ was apologizing to someone like her. _She's far too innocent_, Asami noticed soon enough. She suppressed her laughter thinking about how easily that innocence would tarnish after just an evening with her. Her ideas of fun and daily entertainment were just obscene enough to be considered unethical. But Avatar Korra...she probably sat at home mediating all day, or frolicking in the spirit world with her innocent little spirit friends, picking flowers and laughing at their crazy idea that the world was a happy place.

The feeling started then. She couldn't tell if it was guilt, or embarrassment, or just simply because she knew she had to get away from the young Avatar as soon as she could. Her chest cramped and tightened to think that she could very easily be the reason for Avatar Korra's public downfall should it go so far. She'd be jailed. She be hated. Her father's company would crumble. All because she couldn't keep her immature behavior to herself. She was like a virus. She spread easily and most of the time, her name stuck and killed whatever it was attached to.

Avatar Korra gave her another crooked grin and held her hand tightly. "You look sick." She warned. "Don't worry. You'll be home soon, then you can lay down and get some rest."

Asami didn't reply. She didn't even move. She just stared at the Avatar dumbfound until her attention was captured by the life of the streets once more.

As the pulled up to her home, Asami began to feel better. The sooner she was away from The Avatar, the better. Lin would not hesitate to publicly shame and blame her for any bad press that came Avatar Korra's way.

The car came to a stop, and Asami quickly pulled her hand from The Avatar's and opened the door.

Her home was a mansion, that was great in size, but still probably a little small compared to the entire estate that belonged to the Sato name. Avatar Korra stepped out of the car as well and gazed up at the mansion wide eyed and mouth slightly hung open.

"Is this all yours?" She asked. Asami nodded her reply. "Impressive..."

Asami shrugged. It was home. She had all her life to ogle at it. Impressive was not the word she used to describe it anymore. More like hell in the from of concrete, marble and gold.

Another car pulled up sharply behind the one they shared and out stepped an angry Lin and Raiko. The last thing either of them wanted for The Avatar was association with Asami. Asami scoffed, already irritated with whatever words were about to their mouths.

"Alright Avatar Korra," Lin said in her 'commanding' tone, but still cautiously respectful. "Sato is home. When her father returns I'm sure he will not mind giving you a tour of the estate and maybe even some of his factories. You've had enough excitement for the day. For now, I think it's best we return you to Air Temple Island."

Korra shook her head, defiantly, and Asami laughed, amused with the look on Lin's face. The woman has never been told no by anyone she couldn't arrest or force and yet here she is, being told no by someone who was a child compared to her. "I promise you'll get to drag me home in a second. I'd just like to make sure Asami Sato is in her room and-"

"Safe?" Asami finished for her. The thought was sweet, though unnecessary. No one ever worried about her safety and they were right not to. Whatever shit pile she got herself into, she'd come up and out unharmed as always. Besides, she was already home. What could possibly go wrong now?

"Yes." Avatar Korra smiled. "Safe. It'll only take a second I promise. I'll be back with Tenzin and my father in no time." With that Avatar Korra turned back to Asami. "If you don't mind of course."

Asami shrugged again. "Could I say no?" Before The Avatar could answer Asami was leading the way through the huge doors. She tried her hardest to ignore Korra's commentary about how shiny everything was, and how 'marvelous' her decorations were to look at. She was of high value, Asami knew that of course, but there was no acceptable reason as to why she reminded Asami of an old when she spoke.

Asami entered her room feeling relieved. Just staring at her bed made her stress levels just drop by an entire ton. Korra followed her, still exploring everything with childish excitement. She took only a second to gaze over everything before she felt it necessary to help Asami in bed.

"You have a beautiful home." Avatar Korra said politely.

_I have The Avatar in my room._ Asami finally realized what that stupid feeling in her chest was. Panic. Nerves. She was nervous. _The Avatar is in my room and touching me. Well, fuck. _This whole thing began to feel surreal. She felt as though she'd wake up at any moment, still in jail and with a neck cramp from trying to do the impossible and get a reasonable amount of rest of the hard bed provided. Or maybe she'd wake up in a tavern somewhere in the city from being black-out drunk the night before...

Both seemed more realistic than what was happening now. How the hell did the Avatar end up in her room...with her...of all the people. The thought made her chuckle some, but shake just the same. _Be respectful. Be polite. Be charming. _She chanted in her head. Right away, she knew she'd fail. She just didn't hold that type of charisma. It was a shame too because this girl held more power in one hand than all the world leaders combined.

"Thanks..." Asami replied as smoothly as she could.

She would bet her entire inheritance that Lin was going to question her tomorrow on every single thing that happened. She watched the girl closely. She was _very _young. Still a child in the face, but her body was just as new as she was to the city. She had a slender, lean figure, large breast, curving hips, strong arms and dark caramel skin...

She was actually really attractive- for the Avatar that is. She remembered seeing Aang and Katara once, and as beautiful as they were, they were old, and sagging and so Asami supposed that what she expected all Avatars to have looked like- old and new the same.

She stopped herself when realized that she she looked any longer it would be considered being a pervert. "Thanks for dancing with me again." Avatar Korra said abruptly when the silence dragged on for too long. Her voice came out shy and somewhat small. She fiddled with her fingers, unsure of what she should do with her hands now that Asami was in bed and trying to relax. "That was very brave of you. My father can be overprotective at times and I was sure he would cut the arms off of anyone who dared touch me. I was beginning to feel...suffocated. I never ever felt as wonderful as I did last night."

Asami's breath caught in her throat. She made the Avatar feel wonderful. _She _made _The Avatar _feel _wonderful. _

She hadn't thought much of their small dance until then. It was a dance. She didn't think of it anymore than a favor. Yes, it was cool getting to dance with The Avatar, but in the end, it was only a dance.

Well, a dance that led to events this strange as this...

"Hey, don't worry about it. All it cost me was a night in jail." Asami joked, lamely. What does one even say to the Avatar about something like that? She'd be damned if she was caught saying something stupid and cliche like 'the pleasure was all mine'. The air was beginning to feel tense. Asami was seriously beginning to wonder what the Avatar thought about her now. It couldn't be too low, since she did help remove her from jail and any charges that would have been placed against her.

"I'm sorry about that too." Avatar Korra replied quickly. "It was never my intention to get you in trouble." Asami shook her head.

"It's okay. Not like I haven't been there before anyways."

Avatar Korra bit at her lips, she was beginning to frown. Asami silently prayed whatever she was unsatisfied with- it didn't involve her. She was by no means frightened by Lin or her command, but she already had an impressive, by criminal standards, record for a girl her age. No need to add another "Guilty by association" to that.

"I have to go. I promised Lin I'd only be a second. I don't need to give her anything else to tell my father." Avatar Korra began to back away from her, almost regretfully. Asami couldn't be sure.

"Sad to go Avatar?" Avatar Korra smiled.

"Would it be shameless of me to say yes? I feel...relaxed around you and yet nervous at the same. It's strange, but interesting. I'm sorry I don't know what words to share with you, but if you'd let me, I'd love to share another dance." Asami's face, then her whole body, became heated.

Was that the Avatar's way of asking her out on a date?...Pause...the all mighty Avatar was asking_ her _on a date. This day was only getting stranger by the second.

Asami made a quick and brutally hilarious realization then. The Avatar...all great and mighty...savior of the world and that beyond it...was a teenager. A teenager for fucks sake. A teenager just like Asami was once, and still acts like. Someone who craved freedom and attention. Why else would she waste her time on dates. Asami once again found her self trying to refrain from laughing in case The Avatar received the wrong idea about it.

The Avatar's face was getting a bit red, she noticed. _Was she nervous too? _Impossible.

There is a little voice inside everyone, at least Asami thinks so, that tells you right from wrong. This was wrong. This was very very wrong, but Asami almost never listened to that voice. And the last thing anyone in the world would do is tell the Avatar no for any reason whatsoever and she kind of didn't want to either. _This could be fun._ Bad for The Avatar's image, but fun nonetheless.

If she said no, Lin was going to kill her._ You don't tell the Avatar no. You are but a mere servant. You yield to her will_. Yet, if she said yes, Lin was going to kill her. _The Avatar doesn't have time to run around and play hooky with you._ Lin was going to kill her either way.

So she decided to make the Avatar's day and say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a bit more left to write, but I decided to push it over the next chapter because it would better fit there *Insert Evil laugh Here* . <strong>

**Also, I had been working on this chapter for a while and I wanted to get it up already. **

**Thoughts? **

**Comments?  
><strong>

**Reviews?**

**Those are greatly appreciated. :D **

**Till next time**

***Flies away***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Power**

"No, no." Tonraq rejected wearily. "Korra can't do that just yet. She isn't ready." At first it broke Tonraq's heart to have to be leaving his little girl here in the big city by herself, but after just a few hours with the Republic City Elder's Council, the idea of leaving her here without him tore his heart out. The plans they had to utilize the Avatar's stay were beyond ridiculous. It was like they were all so tempted with the idea of having The Avatar's powers at their disposal that they completely forgot she is still only a child. The council meeting had been one long fest of him saying 'no', 'absolutely not', and refusing any idea that might put his young daughter at any risk too great whatsoever. What was wrong with these people anyways? Couldn't they see that Korra was only a child? The things they wanted her to rush into were meant for adults capable of making reasonable and well thought out decisions. As well trained as Korra was, she still couldn't do either without his help. This what what he feared. With all these plans, she would soon become over-whelmed. The last thing he wanted for his little girl was for her to be afraid of being what she was. "She's seventeen. The Avatar isn't going to fight a whole revolution just yet. You're adults. How could you try to shove this into the hands of a child?"

"The Avatar isn't a child anymore Tonraq." Councilman Tarrlok said. He straightened up in his seat, already far beyond done with The Avatar's father and his nonsense. "I understand that you do not wish to your daughter fight in any battles, but she is The Avatar after all, and it is her job to bring balance to the world. You wouldn't keep her from doing that now, would you?"

Tonraq growled at him, ready to grab the man by his three ponytails and throw him back to the northern water tribe (from which he came). There was a revolution at hand, or so Tonraq was told, that involved benders and non-benders. 'Equality' the non-benders spoke for. Apparently, some people feel as though they aren't treated as equally as the benders are. Which seemed fair enough at first. They strive for equal treatment where they felt it was unjust, there was nothing wrong with that. President Raiko allowed them to hold their rallies as they pleased. He gave them the freedom to talk and cuss and protest as they wanted, but never really acted on anything they asked for as they were ridiculously unfair to benders. They wanted Benders to extinguished from the city completely, as they felt that Republic City could never be the center of peace in the world should benders be there and 'oppress' their 'lesser'. They wanted an 'end' to The Avatar, and the all of the 'Avatar's glory'. They could request all they wanted, Raiko never cared too much, However, the revolution's leader, a masked man named 'Amon' had taken a more radical turn on the situation and soon his followers were rioting, attacking benders across the city, and worst of all, spreading their ideals.

There have been reports in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom alike of Amon's ideals and new found followers attacking innocent people in the least expected of places. Buildings are being burned, homes are being raided, businesses are being looted, and people are missing.

Republic City's Council was hoping for the Avatar to put an end to things, as was Fire lord Izumi; who would not have another war in her nation.

As if that wasn't bad enough, there was another revolution starting up in the Earth Kingdom that matched this one in size and violence. The Earth Kingdom was demanding a new queen as the one presently in charge of things seemed to care very little of her people's suffering.

And finally, there was the matter of The water tribe and spirits getting out of hand to be taken care of, but Tonraq was certain he could handle that dispute with his brother without Korra's help.

"Korra just isn't ready to fight battles of this magnitude. Give her something smaller to start off with. She's still just a little girl-" If Tonraq had any idea of these 'revolutions' taking place, then he would have perhaps better prepared her to fight them all. Or just not bring her outside the Southern Water Tribe at all.

"Then what kind of Avatar is she?" Tarrlok objected.

"A new one." Fire Lord Izumi interjected. "While I agree with you, The Avatar is the best person to handle these types of situations, her father is right. She's young, she's still too new to her title to fight things so large just yet. Give her some time to settle, to enjoy her prestige before we scare her just yet. She needs to be eased into this."

"Avatar Aang wasn't eased into anything!" Tarrlok cussed. "He was younger than she was when he brought an entire war to an end. Need we wait till this turns into a war?"

"We need wait till Korra is capable of handling this situation without making foolish and childish decisions." Tenzin said, stroking his beard. "Wait until she comes of age, until then we will work together as we have been."

"That's months away!" Tarrlok slammed his fists down onto the table causing everything to rattle and shake. "Why are we even listening to you? I say we go directly to the Avatar, see what she thinks of all this."

"If you approach my daughter with this, you will lose your legs!" Tonraq growled. "Sit down! Korra isn't ready!" Suddenly, he was reconsidering his idea to leave her here. She would need him now more than ever.

"Sit down, Tarrlok," Fire Lord Izumi said. "You're making yourself an ass. If her father says no, then the answer is no. All we can do now is hope it doesn't spread any further."

"Will you offer your men to make sure it doesn't?"

Izumi frowned. "The Fire Nation doesn't need to fight in any more wars, but without the Avatar, I think that would be best right now. The army is yours to disperse until she comes of age, then we will back away and let her handle it as she pleases."

Tarrlok huffed. "Fine." he mumbled, still seemingly displeased with the situation.

"Good then." Tonraq said. "Let Korra handle simpler matters. How about this Triple Threat Triad, I'm hearing about? A bunch of Gangsters isn't going to be too much for her to bring an end to."

Suddenly there was a knock on the large doors, and once given permission, they opened and in came Lin Beifong, chief of police. Tonraq frowned. "Shouldn't you be protecting my daughter?" He sneered.

"Avatar Korra is safely back on Air Temple Island." She said. Tonraq quickly noted the time. It was only a little after noon. "That was fast. Did everything go alright?"

Lin nodded. "Everything went fine sir, we had a little run in with Asami Sato, but I don't think it's anything to worry too much about. I'll keep her as far away from the Avatar, if you demand it."

"Who's Asami Sato?" He heard Tenzin mumble a swear word, before he stood, red faced and steaming. Already Tonraq hated this girl.

"The city's very own rich kid trouble maker. She can buy her way out of prison, so most of the time she just does whatever she wants. She is no one you want your daughter to have 'run ins' with." Lin answered.

These people were all trying to kill him, Tonraq noticed. Was there anyone that wouldn't be bad news for his daughter? "Yes," he said. "Keep her away from Korra. She doesn't need any bad influences in her life. She's already prone to danger."

"Asami Sato?" Fire Lord Izumi also stood. "Isn't her father the inventor of the Satomobile? Don't they make air ships? Perhaps she can be of service as well."

Tenzin shook his head, his eyes bulging. "No, Asami doesn't share our ideas of peaces. Even if she did care about her father's company, she is not the right person to get involved with this."

"That's nonsense." Fire Lord Izumi insisted. "We're not asking her to fight, just to supply us with what she can. That's being of service enough for the brat."

Tenzin stroked his beard, nervously. "I think it's best we wait until her father returns and discuss it with him. Asami is not a business woman."

Tonraq ignored them, and stood from his seat to join Lin. "What happened with my daughter and this girl?" He asked, unhappy with what he was hearing about her.

* * *

><p>Korra's heart was still pounding heavily in her chest when she arrived back on Air Temple. The day, though incomplete, had been a success. On her trip back, President Raiko seemed happy that she hadn't gotten hurt in any way rather than angry she temporarily left his side. He gave her another stiff handshake before she boarded the boat back to Air Temple Island and promised her she'd receive an invitation to the next council meeting in just a few days. The Avatar has a strong say in public and world affairs. Republic City was the perfect place for her to start her duty as it was small, and home of some serious social issues. She'd be there too long for her to ignore them anyways. That much she was pleased with. Getting to attend her first council meeting excited her more than ever. She felt like an adult for once- more important than ever.<p>

Best of all, She now knew the name of her raven haired girl, Asami Sato, and landed a second opportunity to dance with her. Her head was reeling with all the possibilities of the future. Things felt brighter. Happier.

She felt like she was soaring as she stepped off the docks and greeted the guards on the island. Perhaps Katara was right after all, Republic City was a place of endless opportunity for everyone. Even, The Avatar. Today began anew for Korra. Her body guard- Mako, certainly seemed to notice her lighter mood as he was pulled back to her room where she hopped around endlessly. He was unsure of how the most powerful being in the world could act like such a..._child_ over a girl.

"She's so beautiful Mako!" The Avatar grinned. She wondered what it would feel like to dance with _Asami _again, this time, uninterrupted. She could practically feel the girl's body pressed against hers again. _This dance will be different_, Korra promised herself.

"Don't you think you're rushing into this a bit?" Mako asked flatly. He raised a pointed eyebrow at her. "You barely know her. What if you don't like her anymore after you get to know her?"

Korra thought about it for only a second. She didn't think she was rushing anything in the slightest. If anything, things weren't moving fast enough. She didn't get to answer before Mako asked another question, "How do you even know you're into girls? Weren't you like, secluded or something?"

Korra stared at him blankly, _into girls? _What? "You should wait a while, get to know more people, find out things about Asami, _then _consider if she's someone you're interested in."

"I don't care of her 'reputation'." Korra shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What could people possibly have to say about the girl the Avatar chose?"

"Chose?"

Korra frowned. "What gives anyways? No one around here seems to like her."

Mako sighed, unsure of how he explain this without sounding to rude or condescending. "You don't know 'anyone around here' just yet. Give it a few weeks would you?" Korra pouted.

"I hate waiting."

"I can tell." Mako crossed his arms over his chest. "Everyone hates waiting."

"I shouldn't have to wait all the time. It's pointless. It's stupid. Are you going to tell me why you don't like My Asami?"

Mako snorted. "_Your_ Asami? Asami isn't one to be owned. I told you already anyways. She's just a person of bad intent. I'm surprised she even brave enough to mess around with you. I'll ask Lin to talk to her. You're supposed to be getting comfortable in the city. Not in trouble, especially not trouble that involves Asami."

Korra huffed, "I will not get her into any trouble."

Mako sighed. "How about I take you to meet some of my friends first? You'll see what good company is, then maybe you'll understand why Asami isn't good company. I think you only like her because you don't know too many people."

"Wouldn't that have to mean I'd like you too?" Korra laughed at Mako's defeat. How unfair anyways? Out of the few people she was allowed to meet, she found someone she liked. Isn't that what she was supposed to do? What was the harm in that? She frowned, suddenly very angry and irritated with her body guard. "I don't need you telling me what to Mako!" She snapped. "I'll get us out of any trouble that might come. That's my job. Yours is to sit quietly in a corner in case I might need you. If I find someone better than Asami, I will be happy to make a switch, or even have them both. Until then, I'm happy with Asami. It is not yours to decide."

"You can't be happy with someone you don't know." Mako flustered, he wanted to say more, do everything he could to keep the Avatar away from this girl, because that was the right thing to do, but he became quiet. Korra isn't of age yet. Maybe, she'll realize her mistake in those few months. It was up to her, he couldn't control her.

Korra's glare said she was ready to lite him on fire, but it quickly subsided when she realized he was finished lecturing her.

Mako cleared his throat. "Okay then," He spoke with the utmost respect for her. "Are you excited for the next council meeting- Avatar Korra?"

Korra's smile returned. "I'm very excited."

* * *

><p><strong>*Whistle* Remember that thing I said about this being AU? <strong>

**Okay, good. Keep that in mind. **

**So, I put a twist on Brkye's orginial plot line for the story. I feel like, for the purposes of this story, this is what would really happen. I hope you guys enjoy it because it does not follow what happened in the show at all. **

**Also, A little foreshadowing because I'm a piece of shit. *Evil laugh* **

**Comments, thoughts, and reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed. :) So please, do that. **

**Till next time (I'm on break from school, so _maybe_ I'll get another chapter up tomorrow or the day after) **

***Flies away* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Broken Rules**

"The airbender children seem nice." Korra said to her father that night as they sat in the same, nearly empty room they had breakfast in. The conversation between them was uncomfortably nonexistent. Dinners were always quiet when it came to her small family, there wasn't much her parents were willing to share with her, but never had Korra had this many questions to ask before. She was uneasy in her seat. A large part of her yearned to ask how his meeting went, what he'd learned and if he made any last minute plans that might require her to be in the city for any reason. She didn't dare, in fear of knowing how many more restrictions her father set in place for her. She can't get into too much trouble for breaking rules she didn't know about. She kept her mouth respectfully shut and waited till he said something first. (_Hello _doesn't count). He didn't seem like he was going to. He seemed too lost in his own thoughts to even remember that she was sitting there until that point, even when she spoke it took him a good few seconds to just look at her. Korra released an impatient breath, beginning to get annoyed with her father's silence. Their last dinner together shouldn't be done in silence. Especially not when there was so much to be said about everything. Any conversation she started would be relevant in someway, and at this point, would definitely lighten the mood.

It was a few hours after dinner time that Tonraq and Tenzin finally returned from their council meeting, but Korra waited for her father to return to the island before sitting down to have something to eat herself; though Pema politely invited her to sit with the airbender family for the night.

"Those things can go on forever." She told The Avatar with an indulgent smile. "You'll die waiting for them to come back." She gave an odd little snort like laugh and shook her head. "Grown men- all they do is argue." Korra refused as politely as she could. She wanted to, but the just that morning her father had denied her the pleasure of sitting with them. What would he say if he learned Korra was fraternizing with them without his permission? The last thing she wanted to do was upset him on his last night with her.

Tonraq looked up from his plates of traditional air nomad foods to acknowledge her after what felt like forever to Korra. She couldn't tell if he was more stressed than usual or not. But if so, why? What happened? Who did he meet? What did they say about her?

He and Tenzin both looked tired and worn. They practically dragged themselves into the compound. Silently she wondered if council meetings would have the same effect on her- then that moment passed as she declared it couldn't be so bad._ Its just one really long debate, how bad could that be?_ Her father was just getting old, and he had his brother in the South to worry about.

"Hmm? You'll get to spend time with them soon. I'm sure they'll offer great interest. After I'm gone, Tenzin will be there to regulate how you divide your time. You can talk to him about it then. I don't want you too focused on distractions."

Korra pouted. "I said they seem nice, not that I was going to let them distract me."

"You let everything distract you." He say plainly, then he set his chop sticks down and stared heavily at his daughter. Just yesterday it seemed like he was cradling her in a blanket. Now she was supposed to lead the fight against an entire uprising. How unfairly fast time moves. He worried for her more than he tried to let her know.

"What-happened-at-the-meeting?" Korra asked quickly and all in one breath. She didn't breathe after that and instead prepared herself for her father's refusal to tell her (and she knew he would refuse). Tonraq raised an eyebrow at her. Then shook his head in disapproval.

"Nothing you're going to have to worry about now. You just arrived, you don't have to worry about anything but learning everyone's name." Korra breathed, disappointed. _Of course not._ "But everyone on the council seemed very happy to have you in the city. With Tenzin's help, I'm sure you'll be of much service when that time comes."

"And when _will _that time come?" In truth, Korra knew it would be a few weeks before she would actively become involved in anything. Even then, it probably wouldn't be anything too severe. Simple things, she knew. She's would probably be stopping petty crimes with Mako and making decisions so easy a child could do them. It wouldn't be until after her coming of age would they push her into anything seriously life threatening. Her mother had told her this before they arrived. Not directly, of course. But everyone would only see her as as child until she was officially an adult.

Her father gave her a frown. "Korra..." He warned.

Korra let it go, knowing it wasn't worth the fight. "So, if everyone is happy to have me, you can rest easy then?"

_I can never rest easy when it comes to you. _He wanted to say, but instead he settled with a nod hoping that would be enough suffice her curiosity for the night. "How was your day? Were you polite? What did president Raiko say to you?" Excitement suddenly thrived in Korra's eyes. For a moment she forgot about badgering her father for information so that images of her raven haired _Asami_ could dance through her head.

She almost forgot to answer whilst thinking back on how well the day had went.

Korra smiled. "To be honest, the whole tour itself was tiresome. There was no where we could go without being hauled at. I saw a few interesting landmarks. Nothing I'd consider top of the line though. The Police Center was fun, I got to meet Asami Sato. She's the daughter of some inventor guy." She paused for a reaction. Her father's face didn't revel anything that might say he was upset in the slightest, so she continued. "I know you don't want me getting to 'distracted with anyone' but she seems like she could be of interest. Her father invents things for a living. What better company than that?"

Tonraq frowned, suddenly remembering the Sato girl Lin told him about. He gritted his teeth together, tempted to yell at her for her poor decision making. He could barely trust her to choose who was right to befriend from who wasn't. How the hell was she supposed to lead against an entire revolution? He was tempted to go back to Lin and have the little rebel locked away far from his daughter. Based on the Sato's history, she would bring her nothing good and according to Lin, Korra already took something of a liking to her. "Plenty." He said. "You'll see once you get used to being in the city on a regular basis. I don't want you getting too attached to her." Korra shrugged.

"I'm just making friends." Korra said in almost a whisper, as if to justify her excitement towards the girl. "I'm not attached..."

It was best not to address the topic with Korra, Tonraq knew. She'd first throw a tantrum before she understood was weight her name carried and why it was best not to attach it next to the Sato's. Besides, Lin promised she would handle it and Tonraq believed her. This something minor amid everything else he had to deal with. With how many people Korra will meet in the up coming weeks, he was sure she'd eventually forget about her. _She had to. _She didn't have any time to dedicate to wild rich children.

Tonraq nodded, "Good then." He said. "We won't talk about her again unless it's something truly useful to you, right?" Korra's face settled in her pout.

"Right," She said dutifully. Tonraq smiled, pleased with her obedience where he expected an argument.

"What did President Raiko say?"

"President Raiko said it was an honor to have me and that I'd receive an invitation to the next council meeting." Korra continued, with much less enthusiasm as before.

* * *

><p>Mako would be joining Korra in her room that night and he did not seem eager at all. Her father stood by the door for a very long time, watching him become settled on the floor beside her bed. Tenzin promised that they'd figure out some better living arrangements for him in time, as Korra was strongly against it, and then took the blame and the heat from Tonraq for where he failed in that department.<p>

Korra frowned down at him just as her father did, and suddenly Mako saw an uncanny resemblance between the two. He already The Avatar was somewhat spoiled in all her honor and riches, but if she was anything like her father then he truly worried for _his_ safety. If she followed her father, she was likely to kill him should he upset her again. Break his arms off like Tonraq would, or set him on fire, like she had been tempted to do earlier that day.

"This isn't necessary." She let Tonraq know, many many times, before he too retired for the night. Her father didn't seem to care too much for the way she felt about this situation. The boy needed a place to sleep as well but he would also need to be very close to her still. He worried for her safety more than her comfort and with everyone still desperately trying to get a glimpse of her, he would not put anything pass what they might do to get to her.

"It will only be for a small while." He reassured her, but she didn't stop pouting. "By morning he would be back standing guard at you door again. Like he was never even here. Sleep Korra." He commanded, and shut her door. Leaving the two of them alone for the night, though Mako was sure he'd be back to check on them at some point.

Korra huffed and laid down against her bed. She wasn't tired at all and she was sure she wasn't going to sleep at all with the annoying boy on the floor. He sat up right for a long time, silent. In the darkness of the night all Korra could truly make of him was his figure. The spikes of his hair, his jawline and point of his chin, his shoulders and back which both seemed strong and hard. She compared her own muscles to his, and the determined that she was probably stronger than he was.

"How long have you lived in Republic City?" She asked him. Mako jumped, startled by the suddenness of her voice.

"Ah..." He stuttered. "All my life I guess. Why?"

Korra shrugged. "I thought I should know something about you..." That made Mako smile. How odd. The ever powerful Avatar wanted to know things about him.

"You care?" He earned another shrug from the Avatar.

"Care wouldn't be the right word to use. Your life makes no difference to me, but if you are to be by my side always, I think it would only be fair to know at least one thing."

"What about you?" He turned to face her, though they could only barely see each other. "Can I know one thing about you?"

Korra thought about it for a long moment. In truth she had nearly nothing personal she could tell him. She never had much of a personal life before, but that would change in time. "I have nothing." She admitted. "Nothing interesting to share with you at least. I have not made any memories yet. I hoping that will change in time."

Korra sat up in bed as Mako huffed his disbelief and then rose to look out the window. From where she was she could faintly see the shining lights of Republic City in the distance. Suddenly, she thought back to what Master Katara had told her of the place. Her heart swelled with temptation. "All my life, I've wanted to travel. Meet people. See new things and now I'm just a touch away, yet it all still seems so _far._"

Mako didn't respond, so Korra couldn't be sure as whether or not he was still listening to her. She didn't care.

She clutched tightly to the pane of the window and frowned. Her death grip on it caused it to crack, just a little, but enough to make Mako wonder if she was okay. "This is my father's doing." She said somewhat spitefully. "I should be able to roam like the Avatar's before me did. Yet, he chains me down."

"There isn't much to see out there anyways." Mako said dully. "It's all just drunks and cars and violence. Republic City doesn't really hold up to it's name. But that's why you're here. to fix it. Then, I'm sure Tonraq will let you roam about all you please."

Korra shook her head. "Of course, you won't understand. You've lived here all your life. Nothing interests you about it anymore. It's different for me. I just arrived."

"Right, which is why you should stay put until-"

"Don't sound like my father." She warned him. Mako became quiet.

Korra turned back to him and Mako was surprised to see that she was smiling. "You've lived here all your life right?" Mako nodded. "Okay, good. So you can be my guide."

"Your guide?"

"I'm not staying here all night when everything I've ever wanted to discover is just a touch away." She decided. "I'm doing something for me."

Mako stood and shook with his head as furiously as he could. "No. No! We aren't _sneaking _out. I can't. You'll get into trouble. And I'll get fired. No."

Korra frowned. "You can't say no. I'm the Avatar. You take me tonight, or I'll make sure you truly get fired for something." Yes, she is definitely her father, Mako determined.

It was his fear of what she might do to him and his name that led him to agree to do as her majesty commanded and followed her out of the compound and into the freezing cold waters that separated Air Temple Island from Republic City.

* * *

><p>"This is crazy." He said. "What if your father finds us? I'm not old enough to die." Korra smiled, pleased with herself and the rush that being on the streets of Republic City so late, without her father or Raiko or anyone that held any authority on her, brought. She water bent the water from her clothing, and then helped Mako by doing the same.<p>

"Shouldn't I be the one freaking out?" She asked. "It's my ass that will be in trouble should we get caught, not yours. Relax."

"Actually, it's the opposite. You're the Avatar. Who's gonna punish you?"

"My father? Lin Beifong, President Raiko...Anyone who sees me as a child?"

"Well, who could blame them? This is childish." Korra was too happy to be upset with him, or to put up with his sullen, sulky attitude. She had just done something she had dream of all her life. She was excited, nervous, terrified and eager all the same.

"Smile Mako. This will be fun. How much trouble can we get in? It's just one night." Mako groaned and face-palmed, hard. Lin was going to kill him. His life was over, all on account of a childish Avatar.

"Take me somewhere." She begged pulling his arm from his face. "Please? One place, just for an hour then if you're truly still worried I will return home."

"How about I take you home now? Before something goes wrong..." She frowned, light and playfully.

"What makes you think something will go wrong?"

"Something _always _goes wrong." Korra couldn't testify any truth to that. All her life she had been obedient. The most trouble she had known was not getting her forms right. Or asking too many questions. There was a bit of guilt welling up in the pit of her stomach, that was overshadowed by excitement of course, but still...her father expected her to be mature. This is not mature. This is not 'appropriate' for the Avatar to do. She could only imagine how furious he'd be if they were unlucky.

Still, for just one night, she wanted to just be Korra.

"It's rude to quip at me like that. Ooh, I know, Take me to the Sato estate. I asked the beauty for another dance and she agreed."

"We are _not_ going to Asami's house! What is wrong with you? Out of all the people? She's a bad influence." Korra began to walk down the colorful streets, trying to ignore his disrespectful tone and insults against her woman the best she could. No one took much notice to her, which was good she supposed. They all had lives to lives, things to do and she was only just starting. She felt weightless for a moment, high. So long as no one realized who she was, she'd be safe and fine. They could roam for a few hours then return to the Island as if they were never gone. It would be exciting. Exhilarating.

Well...

It would be if Mako could stop babbling about the risks for five seconds. "She drinks, she smokes, she hangs out with the worse people. She breaks the law. She-"

Suddenly Mako tripped over an elevated piece of earth and landed flat on his face. "You will not talk of my Asami like she's a criminal. I will find out what I need to in due time, then I will decide what I want to about it."

Mako groaned, rubbing his head as the Avatar returned the sidewalk to ground level. "Lin will be upset if I take you."

"Lin will be upset if you disobey me. It's not your place to tell me no. That's where I want to go. Take me, now."

* * *

><p>It was a long trip to the Sato estate, even by taxi, the Sato's lived in the middle of the city and it took a great length of time to arrive there. Mako sat fretting in his seat about his definite firing and possible banishment from the city, where Korra's only concern was that she wasn't noticed by anyone.<p>

This day would truly count as the best day of her life -night as well-. "I feel alive." She told Mako as they neared the Sato estate. Mako glared at her with golden eyes like a Mother who couldn't yell at her misbehaving child just yet.

"I'm going to die." He said in exasperation. "You're going to be the death of me and I don't even know you that well." Korra smiled at her over dramatic body guard, fueling his annoyance. "Aren't you the least bit terrified of your father?"

Korra stiffened. There was nothing that didn't frighten her about her father, even his voice was sometimes enough to send shivers down her spine. "What my father doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Have you ever kept a secret before?"

Korra thought about it then shook her head, no. Mako groaned. "I'm going to get fired. Lin is going to fire me. Then she is going to throw me in jail- no, she'll kick my ass first- then she'll throw me in jail."

Korra ran out of the car as it came to a stop, leaving Mako to pay with what little money he had. He looked up at the Sato mansion spitefully. Asami should have paid. She was practically rolling in money. It's her the Avatar was eager to see anyways.

"How do we get in?" Korra wondered aloud, when the gates did not open themselves as the did earlier.

"You ring the bell..." Mako said pushing it. Then a voice asked for a name, making the Avatar jump and Mako hate his job even more so.

Soon enough, they were at the steps of the mansion, being greeted by The Sato Butler. He seemed to recognize the Avatar as he immediately doubled over and out his fist to palm and bowed.

"The Avatar..." He spoke nervously. "How may I help you?"

"We want to see Asami, she in?" Mako spoke before Korra could. The butler nodded.

"Miss Sato is in her room, in bed perhaps. Shall I fetch her?"

Mako gaped, "Asami? At home? In bed?"

"Humph," Korra turned to glare at him. "Doesn't quite match the description of her you gave me." Mako slapped his forehead. Now The Avatar would probably think him a liar as well.

"There's no need to fetch her, I'll just go see her myself. Mako stay here." She commanded and sprinted pass the butler and up the steps.

It took her a few minutes to remember where exactly Asami's room was located, but once she did remember, she slowed down and took a deep breath and tried to humble herself a bit. Then she knocked.

...

Nothing. There was no noise coming from the other side of the door, so The Avatar could not be sure if the young beauty was truly asleep or not.

She knocked again.

...

Still nothing. Finally she became a bit frustrated and pushed the door open. The lights were on in the same beautiful and elegant room she had been just a few hours before.

The bed was a bit messy from where Asami had laid in it. Korra smiled, happy to know that there was a chance the beauty got some well deserved rest. It was _almost _quiet, except for the faint trickle of water she could assume was coming from a running faucet. She followed the sound to it's source and found that it a door, closed of course, that led to parts of the room she had not gotten to explore.

She was hesitant as she reached out and turned the handle, she really should of knocked, because when the door creaked open she was met by the bare back of her raven haired beauty-

And then her startled scream.

* * *

><p><strong>In defense of this chapter- Korrasami. Shrug. <strong>

**I was bored okay? And it's 3:30am (And I'm a teenager, if any of you get that joke). It was intended to be another 'serious' chapter, then I thought I'd skip the heavy for a moment and have some fun. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter too because I'm about to start that one. I feel like it's gonna be just as fun to write for some reason. Maybe even more. **

**Mmm...**

**Give me thoughts, comments, and reviews if you will. Please and thanks. **

**Till next time **

***Flies away* **


End file.
